


Wet

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Interested, Petey?" the scarred man grinned wickedly at him. "You should do the same. I hear it’s not good wearing wet clothes for too long."</p>
<p>In which Peter and Wade take shelter from the rain and try to get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Peter jumped on the nearest roof and, after landing without breaking a leg due to the wet ground, he rushed into the storage on the roof, opening the door with a kick.

"Hurry!" he shouted looking back and then entered, drenched to the bones and teeth-chattering. That awful rain didn’t want to stop and it was impossible to patrol and see something through the veil of water drops and icy wind. The only thing they could do was finding refuge and stay there until the weather got better.

A graceless landing and heavy footsteps warned him about his companion’s presence; the red and black merc cursed and swore and clumsily closed the door behind himself.

"Jesus fuck, I have a _pond_ in my boots!”

The closet on the roof wasn’t exactly the best place to rest while a storm raged outside; the walls were tin-plated and didn’t provide great heat; there was a little window with some cracks on the glass and a lot of different stuff, probably put there by the residents of the apartments below. Peter looked around for a blanket, clothes, _something_ , but there were only dusty boxes, old fans and broomsticks.

He sighed and sat down on a dirty mattress thrown in a corner. At least the water couldn’t get in, he mused wearily.

In the meantime Wade was looking into his pants, grumbling about his soaked underwear, trying to dry the dripping fabric.

"I can’t feel my balls." he groaned and Peter replied, taking off his mask with a small smile: "Well, I can’t feel my face and feet, so we are even."

"I don’t think so, web-head! Balls are important. Much more important than feet!"

"I guess you’re right." Peter sighed and lied down on the mattress, not caring about the strange smell or the springs coming out of a corner of it. "God, we need something to dry ourselves. My back is pure ice."

"I have matches, but I don’t think you want to set yourself on fire, Petey."

Wade sat down with him and took off his boots, letting water flow out of them. Then he removed his mask, squeezed it and threw it on one of the boxes around.

The sound of the rain hitting the tin roof was hypnotic and relaxing; Peter closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting the cold and the aching muscles; he heard Wade putting away his weapons to rest better next to him and draped an arm over his big chest, murmuring: “We could use your matches to lit something in here.”

"That’s dangerous, Peter." Wade laughed tugging at the upper-half of his Spider-Man costume. "We could set the _entire_ thing on fire, not just us.”

"But I’m cold!" the young man whined, his eyes still closed, his arm pulling closer his boyfriend hoping to receive some body warmth. He just got the body, but it wasn’t so disappointing.

"… Hi cold, I’m Wade."

"I’m going to punch you."

A giggle, then the merc pulled away and got up - and _that_ was disappointing; Peter opened lazily one eye to see what he was doing and instantly opened the other one when he realized Wade was undressing himself, standing naked in the small room.

After kicking his boots in a corner, the merc yawned and joined Peter on the mattress again.

"… What?"

Peter blinked and his eyes automatically went down to look between the big, muscled thighs. He gulped.

"Interested, Petey?" the scarred man grinned wickedly at him. "You should do the same. I hear it’s not good wearing wet clothes for too long." He faked another yawn to open wide his arms and legs and Peter suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore.

"Well, this day has been pretty rough, so let’s take a nap and wait for this shitty rain to stop, what do you say?"

He used his arms as a cushion for his head and closed his eyes, legs still wide open, the scarred, muscular body glistening with humidity.

Peter licked his lips, not averting his eyes from the sight, and slowly took off his costume. He placed a hand on Wade’s hips and the merc grinned.

"Are you still cold, Peter?"

"… Yes."

Wade opened his eyes and his smile became lascivious, so much Peter could only press himself against him and stare into his eyes, waiting.

"Oh, I see. You are also hungry."

"A lot."

Peter placed his lips on the scarred shoulder, never breaking eye contact, and one of his hands went down Wade’s thigh, fingernails softly scraping the skin. Wade hummed and then, out of the blue, pushed Peter on his back and positioned himself between his legs.

"Hi there!" he sang licking Peter’s cold nose; the young man laughed through a gasp feeling a familiar hardness pressing against his butt.

"We don’t have lube, Petey." Wade said looking down and even if he seemed a bit disappointed by this, he didn’t want to cause discomfort or pain to the other man. "And water made everything worse, so…"

"There is something called ‘frottage’ that exists, you know?" Peter laughed and this time he licked Wade’s nose. "And also a pretty thing we can do with our lips…"

Wade growled playfully into his neck while grinding against him and soon they were out of breath, their erections already dripping with precome, Wade’s scarred hand touching them both and rubbing them together.

"You are wet, Peter." he giggled touching the head and Peter gasped, arching into his hand and automatically opening his legs to accommodate him better. He longed for that filling that Wade always gave him, that hot and blissful experience of feeling him inside, moving and brushing over that magic spot that made him crazy with pleasure.

He also wanted to tighten around Wade, to enclose him in his walls and body, to make him feel safe and satisfied; it was one of the things that Peter most loved, making Wade feel desirable, good, loved, lost in the pleasure and climax.

"W-Wade…" he moaned trying to align his butt with the scarred manhood. "Let’s do it without lube. It’s - _oh! -_ i-it’s not important!”

Wade looked at him with a surprised smile, admiring the red cheeks, the lips wet with saliva and the glossy eyes. His cock twitched, but he ignored it, saying instead: “Are you sure your webs can’t grow in your brain? Because that sounded pretty crazy.”

"If you finger me long enough…"

"No, baby boy." Wade kept stroking their cocks and their breath became labored again. "A-At home… later…"

The younger man whined, but nodded, letting his head fall on the mattress and helping Wade bring pleasure to them both, rubbing his thumb on the head of his manhood, kissing his neck and making hickeys on it, even if they didn’t last long.

Then, when the pleasure became almost overwhelming, he pushed Wade on his back and took his dick inside his mouth in one single motion, making him cry out with surprise and bliss.

“ _Holy shit!_ ”

Scarred hands found their way on Peter’s hair and pushed his head further, with gentleness; Peter moaned, lapping the base, the tip and the precome on it, the entire shaft until Wade was gasping, calling his name and bucking into him.

"P-Peter, I totally loved the fact that you - _shit!_ \- didn’t warn me, but… ah, I’m…”

Peter sped up and Wade let out a loud moan, so high that the sound wasn’t covered by the thunders raging outside. He came hot and sticky into Peter’s mouth and the young man swallowed and pulled out licking his lips and grinning at his boyfriend.

He was still hard and Wade, albeit dizzy after the climax, pulled him closer and, stroking his hand up and down his erection, made him come.

Peter fell next to him, letting out a breathy laugh.

"I hope nobody will ever use this mattress."

"There is our sperm on this mattress, Petey, it’s worth millions!"

They cuddled and spent some minutes in silence, waiting for their heart to calm down. The storm sounded calmer, now, it was probably going to end soon and the light coming from the window wasn’t gray and dull anymore.

"I’m sleepy." Peter mumbled nuzzling Wade’s neck; the merc pressed his lips on his forehead, feeling drowsy himself.

"I don’t think someone will come up here with this rain." he softly said. "Although knowing our cosmic luck it wouldn’t surprise me if Captain America entered in this right moment."

"Please don’t say that." Peter laughed. "Come on, let’s sleep a bit. The rain made this day so tiring."

"… We are gonna do that thing later at home, right?"

"You can bet on it."

Even if he couldn’t see it, Peter felt Wade’s grin against his forehead and smiled.


End file.
